User talk:Aleroth Sarenford
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 20:37, 20 April 2012 Edits on the wiki In regards to our recent conversations in chat and your ambitions to become administrator, I have told you it was sometimes difficult to understand what you were saying, because you tend to write them in long sentences with no regards to punctuation and grammar. This also applies to your edits on the wiki. While it's quite normal to drop typos and misplacing a comma (you don't need a perfect grasp of English to edit), you should review your spelling, punctuation, capitalization and grammar before hitting "publish", especially since you want to apply as an administrator. This will create less work for other contributors. You can install a plugin to your browser for spell checking or write a draft on a word processor like Microsoft Word, OpenOffice or Google Docs. 16:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC) File:143px-Gracious Gillian Winger.png Is there a reason you are uploading a smaller version of File:Gracious Gillian Winger.png? I had deleted the file not long ago since it's a duplicate. 17:34, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :iam trying to commit vandilism.what do you think D? the thing is iam starting a gillian winger page(since we don't have one) but i can't find a photo specific to her so i uploaded this one so i can finish my work.tell me if there is a better version if not then i will finish my work with it then you can do what ever you like to --Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 22:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Just use the one I have linked, since this is the original picture. You can resize it in the article. ::(By the way, if you reply, please leave a message on your talk page; it's easier to read everything). 22:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Invisible Sisters Hi Aleroth Sarenford. Yesterday, in chat, you asked a friend to comment on your behalf regarding the deletion of the Gillian Winger article. Your friend did not know why the article was nominated for deletion and supported your argument simply because you asked him to. This kind of behavior is counter productive to the nature of this wiki. We feel that comments regarding the deletion or keeping of a page should be rationalized before striving to reach a consensus. Asking your friend to blindly side with your argument weakens the process and turns deletion into a popularity contest. This must not be the case. In the future, please refrain from doing so. If you have any questions, feel free to drop me a message on my talk page. Cheers! -- 19:21, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :I left you a follow up message at my talk page. Cheers! -- 03:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: A Request Hi, what's this concerning? 11:51, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Ban Aleroth, I am going to ban you for 1 month for several reasons. You lack respect for the other editors. You have no respect for convention and past precedence. You lie. You are malicious to others behind their backs. And you are not welcomed here. Furthermore, you consistently fail to understand that "the consensus of the community" means that the community can choose to disagree with your ideas. This happens too regularly and you consistently fail to take this as a rejection of your ideas. Instead choosing to continually press on through different avenues. You may appeal your ban to either D-day, King Cousland or Loleil. At the end of the month, the ban will be lifted. If you continue on after that, your next ban may be permanent. -- 22:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Banned #2 I have the Wikia staff confirmation that you created a second account, Tommy Swank, and pretended to be a different person in order to deceive us on the wiki. Per DA:SOCK, the Tommy Swank account has been permanently banned. Due to your current and past behavior, the fact that you are: * Trying to actively contact Tunsalous, known to have spammed several wiki's chats (which I believe are for malicious intents); * Lying about this wiki and its users on Community Central; * Denying certain actions you have done (or lack of); I've decided to permanently ban you from the wiki. Additionally, you will not be granted appeal from any of the current administration team if you ask. I have thus removed your ability to use your talk page for this reason. I no longer assume good faith and no one here should have to deal with you. If you feel this is unfair, feel free to Wikia. 21:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :After discussing your ban with Tierrie, I've decided to give you the right to appeal, but you will need to e-mail either Loleil, King Cousland or Tierrie. 23:18, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, Aleroth.